genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Margot Naito
Margot Naito (マルゴット・ナイト, Marugotto Naito) is student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, the 3rd Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Field Operation (実動, Jitsu Dō). A blonde, six-winged Black Mage, as well as Malga Naruze’s lover. Always smiling. Freely uses her abilities in flight, characteristic of her race. Pursues a career in the transportation industry. Naito holds a business license allowing Naruze and herself to work as couriers, otherwise known as "Flying Witches". Due to an angel's natural abilities their involvement in this industry is a source of amusement for the residents of Musashi. Appearance Margot is a girl with with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is styled such that two locks of her hair are twisted to resemble a pair of horns, and she wears a pair of orange ribbons. Like Malga, she wears the default uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy and a blue armband, which is a sign of her position as a member of the school's Chancellor Board. As a descended angel, Margot has three pairs of blonde wings. Another remarkable feature of Margot is that she always have her eyes closed, only opening them when she's surprised or serious. Her black mage attire consists in a conventional witch hat and a M.H.R.R. themed dark colored uniform with long orange ribbons and a bowtie. Personality Between the inseparable pair of her and Malga, Margot has a cheerful attitude and has an overall positive look on things, which is clearly shown by her always-smiling face. However, if Malga becomes endangered, she can put on a serious face as well. She likes to give nicknames to her fellow classmates like how she calls Malga (Gacchan, ガッちゃん) or even herself (Nai-chan, ナイちゃん), representing her joyous nature. Background Both Margot and Malga are witches, also called Techno-Hexen (テクノへクセン, Tekunoekusen) from M.H.R.R., where they researched about Technomagic. They were forced to leave M.H.R.R. when anti-witch campaigns increased in number, and they sought refuge in Musashi alongside many others witches, so Musashi Ariadust Academy formed a Witch Corps Aviation Power (航空戦力として魔女, Kōkū senryoku to shite majo) with the exiled. Most of them also began to work as messengers and transporters in the flying Quasi-Bahamut-class vessel. Until middle school their relationship was very tense and they had a very bad roommate coexistence, but all of that changed during one of Malga birthdays that ended in their reconcilation, beginning a very intimate relationship between both witches. In present day, Margot work as courier while Malga tries to earn a living through selling her works to avid fans of doujin. Sometimes, they also join air races to try to earn extra money. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Margot Naito is a Magi Gunner · Remote Magic User (遠隔魔術師 · マギノガンナー, Enkaku majutsu-shi · Maginogan'nā) competent in long-range combat spells, giving a good cover fire to close-combat units and needed firepower in battle. She's specialized in Black Magic while Malga is in White Magic, but Margot can also use the latter at a lower level if the situations deems it necessary. She usually fights alongside Malga as a pair, being Margot the one with offensive spells and Naruze spotting enemies, fixing objectives and doing supporter functions with her specialization. Margot and Malga forte is in air-combat, not only with their racial ability as angels using their wings to glide through the air and land, but also with their Zwei Fräulein and Weiss Fräulein brooms as then they can perform dogfights and aerial combat with ease. That is fully shown during the Horizon Rescue Campaign and the Armada Battle, with confrontations against the feared God of Wars of Tres España, El Azul. Even if the fight in Mikawa skies was a hard-one, during it both witches demonstrated real prowess at sky-battles, thrashing the mechanical unit by combining both of their Minus and Plus magical attributes. As Margot shows during the fight against John Hawkins and Thomas Cavendish in Oxford Academy Mariner Club instant large-sized virtual swimming pool, she is also quite the quick thinker at creative tactics, beating them by using the oxygen propelled by Hawkins jet and the residual air in her cleavage to get the air necessary to her incantations or using their own obelisk against with an ice spell. Margot spends most of her time during Musashi's time on England alone during battles. Here she shows that even alone she is more then capable of fighting her enemies (defeating John Hawkins). She also leads the other witches during the Battle of the Spanish Armada as they struggle to fight Tres Espana's Phoenix Fighters. At this point she can be considered Musashi's best air combatant. *'Technohexen: Black Magic, Schwarz Techno' (黒魔術【シュヴァルツテクノ】, Kuro majutsu "Shuvu~arutsutekuno") - Civilians' Ability, highly oppressed in european countries. Margot possesses the ability to use negative energy in attacks, in contrast to Naruze's use of positive magic. Margot's abilities often involve the usage of money as offerings. Technomagi is an Ability which ARIA-calculates the expended Ether with the most elementary unit ATELL. However, the created Ability is saved as a Focal Instrument, and if it's necessary, that calculation can be summoned immediately, with no need for an ARIA. So in other words, it involves creating an Ability with a calculation, so the created equation can be stored allowing it to be used freely without having to undergo the calculation again. **'Technomagic: Coin Bullet' (貨幣弾, Kaheidan) - Uses coins and after chant 「'Herrlich'」 converts it into bullets that careen into enemies at blinding speeds. The amount of money used affects the damage of the ability. By using more wages, Margot can infuse this ability into a more powerful canon, using 10,000 ten in ten-yen coins to fire a powerful shot at her enemies. *'Shell: Schwarz Fräulein' ("黒嬢" シュヴァルツフローレン, "Kurojō" shuvu~arutsufurōren German: lit., "Black Maiden") - Strengthening Mechanical Shell given to Margot Knight as tester of EDEL Brocken. She and Naruze can arm themselves by activating their ability to transform into the "Zwei Fräulein" ("双嬢" ツヴァイフローレン, "Sō jō" tsuvu~aifurōren German: lit., "Two Maidens"). This ability gives them higher marks in defense and mobility from additional armor integrated into their clothing and the upgrades to their respective Schalebesen, giving the brooms speed equivalent to a God of War. **'Shell: Upgraded Schwarz Fräulein' ("新型の黒嬢" シュヴァルツフローレン, "Shingata no ku rojō" shuvu~arutsufurōren) - A 2m long mechanical shell update on the Schwarze Fräulein obtained during the Armada Battle. After the destruction of the original Schwarze Fräulein, it underwent several upgrades, particularly to the damage output and mobility of Margot while using this upgraded version. Top speed and firepower are given a dramatical rise and uses acceleration boosted by an internal explosion to further boost the semi anti-warcraft magic cannons, letting Margot to use many powerful charged Coin Bullet cannons at the same time. In this form, a teamed effort by Margot and Malga was capable of downing a small fleet of Tres España New World phoenixes ships by themselves. Both brooms can combine in a single Strengthening Mechanical Shell, augmenting speed, firing power and mobility even more. The drawback is that both mechanical brooms have a poor fuel economy, consuming a big quantity of energy in a short space of time, making them usable only for shorts skirmishes. Relationships Friends and Peers *Toori Aoi: Classmate *P-01s/Horizon Ariadust: Classmate *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Futayo Honda: Classmate *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate/Lover *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Classmate *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher Gallery Margot_animedesign.jpg|Margot Naito's character design in the anime version. Margot_pspdesign.jpg|Margot Naito's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. Margot.jpg|Schwarz Fräulein Trivia *The name "Margot" is a female given name based on the French name "Marguerite" (or "Margaret" in English). Category:Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Female Characters